Dawn of a New Day
by Mirsa
Summary: One day the boys of the Host Club will graduate. What will come of our beloved club now? Well ...


Kyou stood outside the door. Overhead hung the sign: **Third Music Room**. On his left, her hand latched nervously around his upper-arm, Kimi pressed a little closer to her second-year brother. "This is it?"

The older boy nodded, before laying his hand on the golden handle. "Sure you wanna do this? The guys in this club can get … let's just say they can get pretty interesting sometimes."

The girl looked up at Kyou with wondering eyes. "But I thought this club was exclusive, no-one can get in. How do you know them?"

Kyou rolled his eyes teasingly. However alike the two were, Kimi was still his baby sister.

"Same class?"

She blinked at him a moment, before lightly hitting him on the arm with her free hand and laughing. She'd caught the joke the moment he spoke; she was just playing her part. But then she sobered up, and looked at the door a little fearfully. Kyou's eyes softened, his hands slipping a little off the knobs.

"You don't have to, you know. There's nothing about this club that elevates your status in the school. It's just a little common ground among all the girls here."

"Only girls?"

Kyou looked surprised. "Didn't you know? This club is all guys; it's designed to cater only for the girls … tactfully that is."

Kimi caught her brother's meaning, grimacing. Before she could answer, a voice came from down the hall, and she and her brother turned. Striding towards them was a small crowd of boys and girls. One of the boys, near the front and with an attractive brunette wrapping her arm around his, waved at the brother and sister.

"You finally gonna start coming to the Club, Kyou? I thought you had better things to do, or are you just escorting your little sister?" Aki asked. The girl, Kyoko, laughed. Kimi knew her from being in the same class, but even though they were on the same level economically, Kimi always felt unintentionally intimidated by the girl. Probably because Kyoko had been attending Ouran Academy for years and this was Kimi's first.

"How could I, the club is for girls."

Kyoko looked around at the others in her group, purposefully taking extra seconds to eye each boy accompanying the girls. Her escort spoke up. "Not anymore. Didn't you hear? Since all the original Host Club members have graduated, there really hasn't been a huge demand for the club. But a few years ago a family of five entered Ouran. They're all the same age, but in different levels, so they have different friends. And get this: three of them are _girls_!"

Kimi looked up to see Kyou's face covered in a shocked expression.

"So that means …"

"Yeah, they're in the club too. Sibling bonds, you know?"

"Just like the Hitachiin brothers."

Kyoko nodded enthusiastically. "Right. I hear the oldest sister is the driving force behind this new club."

Silence fell for a moment as everyone watched Kyou. He was the most popular boy in his class, well, besides the ones in the Host Club, and everyone looked up to him as a natural leader. Now they were waiting for him to make up his mind.

"What are their names? I only know the boy in my class, Taki."

Kyoko opened her mouth, but was beaten by one of her friends behind her. "Oldest to youngest, in order of birth. Daisuke, Arisa, Naoko, Taki, Rei. Two twins, three others, all part of quintuplets."

Kyou held up his hand. "Wait, wait. How is that possible?"

"What?"

"To have twins _within_ quintuplets?"

"Oh, they're identical twins, the only two in the whole group. You know how that happens. The others are just quints; a purely biological occurrence."

Kimi and Kyou looked at each other, before shrugging.

"So, are you joining us today? Arisa and Rei are quite … sophisticated." Aki said, eliciting a muffled chuckle from the other guys. Kyou opened his mouth to protest and decline when he felt his sister's grip tighten. He glanced down and found her cheeks blooming and her head tilted down, looking at the floor. He realized that she was scared and uncomfortable, more so than she had been before the group's arrival.

_Could it be she's just as nervous around the school as she might have been here?_

Kyou made up his mind. "Sure, I'll join you."

Before anyone could reply, he placed his hand on the golden doorknobs once more, and pushed inward with a little more force than was necessary.


End file.
